Documents have become an important part of workflow, where they serve various functions, such as tracking, informing, teaching and payment functions. For example, kids and teachers work on handouts and reports. In another example, a mechanic tracks parts, labor and completion during a repair. Use of these documents may allow a workflow to continue because a state of the workflow may be reflected in the documents.
As documents and content are constructed, people are increasingly reviewing and editing content on various devices. For example, an executive emails the latest spreadsheets with key business indicators to herself so that she may review the spreadsheet on her smartphone. In another example, a legal secretary puts files on a USB-drive to give to an attorney to review on a laptop while travelling. In yet another example, an artist saves assets and work-in-progress in a pre-identified folder that synchronizes changes to a remote server.